Naruto the Truth
by MrMan737
Summary: Naruto is taken as a child by black Zetsu to serve lady Kaguya. Manipulated and mentally damaged will he ever learn the truth.


A small child was sleeping in a bed. He was unaware to a foreign presence entering his room. A humanoid creature completely black and yellow dot eyes. He was looking for a servant of his mother Lady Kaguya. He knew the boy would be easy to manipulate his life had been a horrible disaster making him a perfect tool for the future. Picking up the child he made his leave taking it to the view point he made the handsigns and a glass portal opened and a woman with pale skin horns and a third red eye in the center of her forehead.

"Black Zetsu you have found a servant?" She asked looking down at the child in his arms.

"Yes his name is Uzumaki Naruto, he is a descendant of Hagoromo. With a power boost he should be able to undo what Hagoromo has done." Zetsu informed her.

An evil smile spread across her face.

"Yes you're right Zetsu, by making him full Otsutsuki he will be a perfect servant. Zetsu how much will it take to persuade him to obey you?" She asked.

"Not much, being the Kyuubi jinchuriki his life is miserable, giving him a cause will make him much easier to work with."

"Oh you didn't tell me that. This will make things much more interesting" She responded. "Yes he will be a perfect tool. Zetsu prepare him for the ritual, when will he wake up?" She asked while preparing a seal ring.

"He should wake up soon. Give me some time to explain what is happening to him." Zetsu said while looking down at the boy who began to stir. Picking him up and taking him to a bed where he could lay down and rest.

"H-Hun, WHERE AM I?" Shouted Naruto baking away from Zetsu.

"Don't worry little one you're safe we have brought you to a safe place. Lady Kaguya has seen your life and decided to bless you in trade for your services." Zetsu said with a creepy smile.

The boy smiled looking up at Zetsu.

"Why me, what made you pick me. Their is nothing special about me, I have awful grades in the academy and I can't perform even the clone jutsu. Not to mention the entire village hates me and I don't even know why."

"I know why and It isn't your fault. You see on the day you were born the Nine-Tails attacked your village. Kurama had been sealed in your mother before you. During birth Kurama broke out and attacked the village killing your mother. In order to save the village your father, Minato Namikaze sealed the beast inside you knowing full well that you would be hated. You see your father didn't care about you or you mother just the beast inside you making you a weapon for the the hidden leaf village. So during war time you would be killed and the beast unleashed inside and enemy village the resealed into a new host most likely your own children." Zetsu explained.

Naruto's eyes widened tears pouring from his eyes. So much pain and suffering flashed through his eyes.

"Did anybody love me at all, what about the old man, Iruka Sensei, Old man Ichiraku? Anyone?" He asked more tears pouring from his eyes.

"No the Hokage knew that you would be raised as a weapon. Even you father thought so the people only faked caring for you so you would be more manipulatable for their cause. And your mother knew what was going to happen when you were conceived. All they see in you is a weapon." Zetsu said knowing full well that that's exactly the opposite of what was true.

All Naruto could curl up into a ball and cry all the time saying "Why" he truly thought they hated him. Wondering if there was anyone who actually did care for him.

"Lady Kaguya does she sees the potential in you and is willing to give you power to destroy all those who have harmed you and made you suffer all you need to do is serve her till she has been freed from her prison in the sky."

"What must I do for you lady Kaguya addressing the women in the glass portal.

 **Thanks for reading this story please review and come back for the next chapter.**

 **P.S. No Konoha is not the villain Kaguya and Zetsu are but Naruto doesn't know that yet**


End file.
